epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fight-R/AVGN Adventures vs Meme Run (Rap Meanings)
(Since some people have no idea what I was talking about in Meme Run vs AVGN Adventures, here: the Rap Meanings) 'Meme Run Player:' Open Meme Run! TIME FOR A WOMBO COMBO! (If you open Meme Run the sound of the Wombo Combo can be heard) The Nerd has no Swag Points, he realize that he's a weirdo. (Swag Points can be seen above a level in Meme Run. The Nerd is an other nickname for Angry Video Game Nerd. The Player actually says that The Nerd has no Swag. Being called a Weirdo for that.) You curse to much! It doesn't even has humor! (AVGN swears to much (one of the reasons that AVGN is known of). Meme Run Player finds it annoying) You should be in prison, but this time, it's no rumor! (Meme Run was filled with Trollfaces which was the reason Meme Run was deleted. After that happened, it was rumored that a Game Developer named Jordan was going to the prison. This was proven to be rumored. Continueing from previous line, he thinks that AVGN should be in prison for that. But this time it will be no rumor like Jordan) When it comes to reviewers, I prefer the Irate Gamer. (AVGN is a Reviewer. The Irate Gamer is another reviewer who is mostly hated because some fans think that he copies him. The Meme Run Player says that the Irate Gamer is a better reviewer then him) Calm down man! I think you need a friggin' tamer! (Meme Run player says again that AVGN curses too much, so he needs to calm down but the Meme Run Player says that that's unable so he thinks that a needs a tamer.) I (meme) Run away for your next verse (The Meme Run Player is making a pun of his game title. He says that he will run away for his next verse because...) 'cause like everyone expected it will be filled with curse ' ''(... AVGN curses too much very loud that can hurt someones ears. (the reason why the line is broken English is because in most memes are people using broken English)) '''AVGN: YOU KNOW WHAT BULLS***!!! F***ING GUYS LIKE YOU (One of AVGN's most notable side shows is '''You Know What's Bullshit?!', where Rolfe rants about generally useless and horrible things that are commonly used. He calls the Meme Run Player a guy like...)'' WHO THINK THEY CAN DEFEAT ME, YOU F***ING JEW!!! (...who can defeat him. Jew is mostly used as a insult.) Your game was deleted. When was it downloaded before? (Meme Run was deleted on March 2nd 2014. He also asks when Meme Run was downloaded before. He actually says that Meme Run was unpopular.) I will trow you into space LIKE IT'S SUPERMAN 64!!! (Superman 64 was a game that was notable for negative receptions. AVGN made a review of it where he trows the game into space. AVGN says that he will trow the Meme Run player like it was Superman 64.) Continueing from previous line, I will Cinemassecre it. (Continueing from previous line. He says that he will Cinemassecre the Meme Run player. He calls the Player an it which meens that he's not a human. Cinemassecre is the channel of AVGN.) No wonder your game was deleted! ITS NOT FUN FOR S***!!! (AVGN again references that Meme Run was deleted. He says that it was not fun) Time to take my NES Zapper and go to Game Land! (NES Zapper is a controller used for NES games like Duck Hunt, in AVGN Adventures it is used as a weapon. Game Land is where the story takes place in AVGN Adventures.) Your just like Giga Gamby, GETTING F***ING BANNED!!! (GigaGamby is a name of a famous Miiverse user. Giga Gamby is mostly getting banned by the Miiverse Admins meaning that he can't use Miiverse for a little time. Banned is a meme in Miiverse where someones getting banned for no reason. AVGN is saying that the Meme Run player will get Banned forever) 'Meme Run Player:' Your rhymes are just like Naggi, Annoying! (Naggi is an little fairy that is said to be annoying. The Player says that AVGN's rhymes where annoying.) With all your screaming, don't even try to sing! (AVGN screams so much. So he says that he can't sing.) I wanna talk about this but you're not a got talker! (The Meme Run player wants to talk with AVGN about the fight but he knows that he's gonna scream.) But everyone knows that you stole the ideas of Doug Walker! (OH! OH! OH!) (Meme Run Player says that AVGN stole the ideas of Nostalgia Critic a freind of AVGN. Can reference this video . The Wombo Combo sounds can be heard in the background.) 'AVGN:' D*** it, don't you even now that you don't exist (AVGN lets the Meme Run player remind that he doesn't exist...) so does it mind if I do this *AVGN Shoots the Meme Run Player* ... So it doesn't mind that he'll shoot the Meme Run Player.) You are Forever alone, knew it that you won't last long! (Forever Alone is a name of a meme about someone who will never have love. So he says that the Player will never find love.) NOW YOU'VE BEING DEFEATED!! ROLL THE SAD F***ING SONG!!!! (If you die in Meme Runthis song will play which is an internet phenomenem) Category:Blog posts